1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device for anchoring a microphone to an instrument, more particularly to a clamping device used for firmly anchoring a microphone to different types of musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional clamping device 100 for anchoring a microphone 10 to a musical instrument, such as a bell flare 14 of a brass wind instrument, is shown to include a first jaw 11, a second jaw 12 and a tightening unit 13. The first and second jaws 11, 12 are used to clamp the bell flare 14 therebetween so as to attach the microphone 10 to the bell flare 14. The tightening unit 13 includes a threaded bolt 131 which passes through the first jaw 11, and a rotary handle 132 which is operable manually to move the first jaw 11 relative to the second jaw 12 so as to permit the microphone 10 to be attached to or released from the bell flare 14.
Since the threaded bolt 131 and the rotary handle 132 extend outwardly of the first jaw 11 and in a direction transverse to the extending direction of the first and second jaws 11,12, the threaded bolt 131 has to be moved outwardly from the second jaw 12 by a relatively large distance when it is desired to release the tightening unit 13, which is inconvenient and time-consuming during operation. Moreover, the threaded bolt 131 may become loosened and easily misplaced. In addition, the exposed threaded bolt 131 and rotary handle 132 adversely affect the outer appearance of the clamping device 100.